La cia de la cita
by SkuAg
Summary: Reto para Karyatoz de Proyecto 1-8. Es la primera cita de Sora y Yamato... ¡y cia.! [HUMOR. Sorato]


**Notas:** Este fic va dedicado a **Karyatoz**, forma parte del Proyecto 1─ 8. Se supone que debe ser gracioso: para ayudar en la consecución de este objetivo, es de suma importancia que lo imaginen como si estuvieran viendo un anime: las gotitas anime, las patitas corriendo anime (como cuando Jun persigue a Yamato), las caras de sorpresa anime, etc. ¡Disfruten!

**La cia. de la cita**

Esa noche llevaría a Sora en su primera cita formal. Y le daría su primer beso. Sí. Tenía todo planeado cual matemático con trastorno obsesivo─ compulsivo (él era muy bueno en matemáticas. Pero TOC no tenía. No.). El celular lo alejó de sus cavilaciones, era Taichi Yagami. ¿Qué querría el energúmeno? Mejor no atenderlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, él le había dado parte de su valor a Sora para que se le declarara, con lo cual, debería estarle agradecido de por vida (pero, mira que declarársele ella a ÉL, Yamato no era ni anticuado ni machista, pero que despropósito, seguro era la burla de sus amigos. Y eso era culpa de Taichi, si no hubiera aparecido, él aún tendría la posibilidad de declararse primero. Claro que mientras rumiaba todo esto, el teléfono seguía sonando). Atendió.

─ Yamato Ishida.─ Ese era su contestación habitual al teléfono. Nada de "moshi moshi" ni "hola, ¿Qué tal?" y mucho menos un "¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué se cuenta?", no, simplemente, "Yamato Ishida", así como si fuera el contestador automático de su propio teléfono (él, no era antipático. No.).

─ ¡Yamato, amigo querido!─ gritó el castaño. Ishida suspiró, porque esa familiaridad no indicaba nada bueno. ─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ Bien hasta hace un momento. ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupado.

─ Yamato Ishida, ¡siempre tan encantador! – el rubio no se tomó el trabajo de contestar a esa ironía.─ En fin, ya que no quieres conversar con tu mejor amigo, voy a ir al grano. Necesitaría saber a donde vas a llevar a Sora esta noche.

─ ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios tengo que informarte del lugar a donde voy a llevar a MI novia?─ espetó, molesto por esa intromisión en su vida privada.

─ Muy simple, querido amigo. Vistas las últimas novedades en el mundo digital, resulta importante para nosotros tener identificados a todos los digi elegidos en todo momento, para poder recurrir en caso de peligro o contactarnos en caso de necesidad. Y estimo que ni tu ni Sora estarán disponibles para atender el teléfono esta noche… ─ Yamato suspiró, porque su amigo tenía razón, mal que le pese. Derrotado, le pasó las coordenadas del restaurante.

─ Que no me entere que hay un plan oculto detrás de esto, Taichi, que te repito que Sora no es Hikari para que la sobreprotejas.

─ Tranquilo querido amigo, que si no fuera por mi sobreprotección hacia mi mejor amiga, aún los dos estarían solteritos y Jun Motomiya estaría _encartelada_ y a los gritos fuera de tu departamento; sé que a Hiroaki le divierte mucho y además le gustan sus dulces, si gustas puedo darle un llamado… ─ amenazó, pero Yamato podía verle la risa burlona, y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

─ Tai, basta ya, que debo prepararme – reclamó, pero dispuesto a no seguir peleando.

─ Adiós entonces, compañero de digi evolución DNA. – Taichi cortó la comunicación y Yamato sonrió suavemente, la verdad es que era un entrometido, insistente y sobreprotector, pero tenía buenas intenciones, y luego de sacarlo de quicio, siempre lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

Se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra (más mucho abrigo) y arregló su cabello con abundante gel – nadie sabía que usaba gel, todos pensaban que su pelo tenía ese desorden ordenado por naturaleza, pero en realidad era fruto de un desmedido esfuerzo matutino (él, no era un obsesivo de su imagen personal. No.). No pasaría a buscar a Takenouchi porque su madre no sabía nada de esta flamante relación, y conociendo lo tradicional y estricta que era con su hija, era probable que no viera con buenos ojos un noviazgo a los 14 años con un músico (independientemente de sus buenas calificaciones en matemáticas).

Había decidido comprarle una flor (un ramo sería un poco desesperado y abundante para una primera cita, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías porque ella le había regalado unas galletas en navidad. Una caja de chocolates sería poco adecuado en un restaurante. Una sola flor sería un gesto dulce y atento de su parte.) (Él, no sobrepensaba las cosas. No.). Ahora la pregunta era ¡¿qué flor?! de la amplia variedad que había. No podía comprarle una rosa porque era un _cliché_. Su madre era la directora de un instituto de ikebana, por lo tanto Sora conocía mucho sobre flores, ergo una rosa evidenciaría que no le había dado mayor pensamiento a la cuestión y se había decidido en un _tun─ tun_, entonces ella leería entre líneas que él no se esforzaba demasiado por complacerla, probablemente discutirían al respecto (aunque esto no lo podía asegurar, ya que no la conocía en contexto de relación amorosa), evidentemente esto llevaría a que él volviera solo a casa y ella llamara a Taichi para descargarse, dejando en evidencia su incapacidad para comprometerse en una relación seria con una mujer normal (digi destinada, con todo lo de normal que eso tiene, claramente) y culminando en una Jun Motomiya fuera de su casa, encartelada y gritando su nombre a viva voz. (Él, no sobrepensaba las cosas. No.).

─ Niño, ¿ya te has decidido?─ preguntó la gruñona mujer que atendía el puesto de flores. Probablemente estuviera por cerrar, ya estaba oscuro, y su indecisión prolongaba su frío, cansancio y extendía su jornada laboral, y seguro no le pagaban por hora, así que ─ Hay una amplia variedad de flores, no debería ser tan difícil elegir – le dijo, malhumorada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos (por suerte). Amapola, azucena, jazmín, tulipán, anémona, magnolia ─ ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido buscar el significado de las flores antes de salir de su casa?─ kiku, sakura ¡tantas!

─ Esta – manoteó, sin mirar. Para su sorpresa, ella la envolvió en una caja de regalos, lo cual era llamativo para una flor. Pero no protestó ni quiso investigar que le había comprado a su novia; si seguía hundido en sus pensamientos y mirando flores, llegaría tarde a su primera cita, y ella era muy puntual. Pagó y se alejó trotando bajo el frío de Odaiba.

0.

Sora tenía la piel grasa. Incluso en invierno. Eso era un problema, y no porque fuera coqueta – no lo era – sino porque la piel grasa es el _peor_ amigo del maquillaje─ no─ estoy─ maquillada, del cual ella era adepta. Por ende, para no arruinar su maquillaje─ no─ estoy─ maquillada, debía llevar un bote de polvo volátil a todos lados, y escaparse a cada rato al baño a _empolvarse la nariz_, como decían en las series y películas norteamericanas. Observó su bolso, donde tenía bien guardado el polvito rosado, su celular, el digivice y las llaves de su casa, nada más. Si hubiera llevado un espejito, podría chequear de reojo sin tener que dejar a Yamato comiendo solo.

Suponía que Yamato la haría esperar; cada primero de agosto era el último en llegar, y a veces lo observaba corriendo por los jardines del colegio pasados unos minutos de la hora de entrada. Probablemente también llegaba tarde a sus ensayos de banda, aunque cabía que hubiera algún compañero más impuntual que él. Sin embargo, acostumbrada como estaba a ese hábito reciente de Ishida (Sora no lo sospechaba, pero Yamato llegaba tarde porque su pelo demoraba mucho en adquirir el estado de desorden ordenado que tanto enloquecía a sus fanáticas), se había llevado un librito. Él llegó menos tarde de lo esperado, estaba vestido de negro (probablemente había dejado sus abrigos en el guardarropas) y tenía los cachetes coloreados ─ ¿habría venido corriendo?─ y el pelo brillante. También brillantes eran sus ojos azules y rasgados, a ella le encantaban. También su fidelidad y entrega a sus amigos, su relación con Takeru, su seriedad y las peleas constantes con su mejor amigo Taichi. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras él se acercaba a la mesa, y comenzó a sonrojarse sobremanera, porque aún le parecía irreal estar en una CITA con su compañero de digimundo, además de con el músico─ estrella─ de─ rock─ con─ fanáticas─ Ishida, aunque en realidad ella nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva (que pensadora que estaba, pero era porque estaba nerviosa. Seguro a él le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Estaría nervioso?).

─ Matt, hola… ─ dijo, parándose para darle un beso en el cachete, tan repentinamente que él no atinó a responder, y se quedó mudo con su paquetito entre las manos (el regalo, malpensadas). ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ inquirió, ya que él no había dado muestras de estar consciente de su acción.

─ Sora, ¡hola! – exclamó, contento, y le dio un beso en el otro cachete. Demoró unos segundos en notar lo que acababa de hacer, "_YAMATO ELLA YA TE SALUDÓ, ahora pensará que quieres llenarla de besos, pervertido_" (aunque sí quería…). Ella permaneció parada en su sitio, desconcertada… ¿estaría nervioso? ─ Eh… ¿nos sentamos? ─ preguntó, tratando de retomar la compostura. Si lo vieran sus amigos de Teenage Wolves, titubeando nervioso ante una chica que encima era su amiga, se reirían hasta el día después de mañana.

─ Yo ya estaba sentada – contestó ella con naturalidad, retomando su asiento. Él también se sentó.

─ Lo siento por la demora, me demoré eligiéndote esto – dijo, pasándole la cajita envuelta que le habían dado en la florería.

─ ¿Qué es?─ consultó, contenta. Yamato respiró hondo, ella estaba de buen humor y no parecía molesta por su tardanza ni por su atolondramiento; después de todo, era solo Sora, su gran amiga, no debía estar nervioso ante ella (¿no?).

─ Una flor.

─ ¿Una flor… en una caja?─ preguntó, extrañada. Eso sí que nunca lo había visto en la academia de Ikebana de su madre. Yamato se sintió un tonto, no solo por el regalo mal envuelto, sino por haberle DICHO cual era el regalo, arruinando la sorpresa. Y también por no saber que contestarle; ella se había quedado mirándolo confusa.

─ ¿Lo abres…? ─ preguntó, dudoso, ¿sería capaz ella de rechazar un regalo? Después de todo, él no había rechazado el suyo, pero no lo había probado, con todo el ataque de digimons en el concierto, había quedado abandonado en el camerino. Ni lenta ni perezosa, ella abrió la cajita con la flor.

─ ¿Un… cactus? ─ confusa, levantó la pequeña maceta – de plástico – con el mini cactus – sin flor. _Tragametierra._ Esta cita empezaba con el pie izquierdo.

─ Eh, sí, un cactus… verás… me pareció muy interesante porque los cactus representan, eh… la fuerza, el aguante, al permanecer en el desierto, casi sin agua, ¿no?... y los pilares, ¡los pilares!, los cactus son un pilar, tienen forma de pilar, tal como tú fuiste nuestro pilar cuando éramos niños en el digimundo, ¿lo recuerdas? – estaba traspirando.

─ Siempre pensé que Tai era el pilar, ¿recuerdas cómo nos desbandamos cuando él volvió a Japón? – dijo, impávida. Él enrojeció y ella lo notó, le pareció muy tierno. – Voy a empolvarme la nariz – agregó rápidamente, y se alejó para dejarlo pensar. Que divertido poner nervioso a Yamato.

El rubio suspiró, empezaba todo mal, seguro iba a empezar a transpirar… aunque no por el motivo que él creía…

─ Matt, ¿cómo vas a regalarle un cactus? Eso es de muy poco tacto de tu parte, ¿qué pensará ella? ¿Qué quieres que se pinche un dedo? ¿Qué la comparas con una planta con espinas y sin flores? Oye, ¿no creerá que estabas pensando en Togemon cuando lo compraste? ─ preguntó Taichi, sentándose tranquilamente en el lugar de su mejor amiga. Jyou estaba con él.

─ Taichi, qué… Jyou, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ACÁ?! – exclamó, parándose ofuscado.

─ ¡Pero si te avisé que íbamos a venir! – protestó Yagami, sorprendido. Jyou estaba en silencio.

─ ¿Avisar? Pero si serás, ¡me dijiste que necesitabas saber donde estábamos por si había una emergencia con los digimon!

─ ¿Eso le dijiste? – inquirió Jyou, acercándose a la mesa. – Me sorprende tu rapidez para inventar excusas.

─ ¿Excusas? ¿¡Pero de qué hablan?! – Yamato ya estaba molestándose mucho; evidentemente no había una emergencia digimon, por ende la presencia de sus dos amigos en el MISMO restaurante que él y Sora estaba DE MÁS.

─ Vinimos todos – dijo Taichi, sirviéndose tranquilamente de la panera e indicando a la ventana, donde estaban Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru.

─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios es es─ sin embargo, su frase fue interrumpida por Taichi, quien prestamente se levantó y se alejó corriendo con Jyou. Las caritas detrás de la ventana también habían desaparecido. Enseguida llegó Sora, radiante y sin maquillaje (¿para qué habría ido a _empolvarse la nariz, _después de todo?)─ ¡Sora, has vuelto! – exclamó, nervioso, pero no por ella sino por el energúmeno y sus otros amigos, ninguno de los cuales estaba a la vista.

─ He vuelto. Perdón por la demora, pero estuve pensando mucho en tu regalo.─ Silencio. Ishida tragó saliva. – Pienso que has elegido este cactus porque el mismo representa la protección, se cree que regalarle uno a alguien es un deseo de fortaleza hacia esa persona. ¿Correcto? – Yamato asintió, confundido.─ Entiendo entonces que tu deseo es protegerme, pero que a la vez quieres que yo sea fuerte y pueda defenderme por mi cuenta, ¿correcto? ─ Yamato volvió a asentir, aunque toda esa argumentación le parecía algo contradictoria. Ella no habló más por unos momentos. ¿Estaría molesta? ¿Pensaría que él la consideraba _débil_ (¡jamás!)? ¿O acaso estimaría que, luego de haberla salvado hacia unos días, le estaba indicando sutilmente que no volvería a hacerlo, y que mejor se las arreglase por su cuenta? Tantas opciones, tantas preguntas, ¡que confuso era esto del noviazgo! Y Sora seguía sin responder…

─ Sora, ¿ya sabes qué ordenar? – preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo.

─ No, aún no nos han traído la carta. – "_si serás MENZO_", ya se estaba resignando a meter la pata TODA LA NOCHE.

─ Voy a buscarla – se ofreció ella, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se alejó tras los mozos. Por supuesto que este momento fue aprovechado por Taichi y Jyou para regresar, y otra vez las tres caritas aparecieron detrás de la ventana.

─ Oye Yama, yo no quiero ser pesimista, pero esta es la PEOR cita de la historia – Yagami otra vez se había sentado en la silla de Sora, y se terminaba la panera.

─ ¿Pero qué dices, si no sabes de qué estamos hablando?

─ Izzy instaló un equipo de sonido – contestó Jyou muy tranquilamente, aunque alejado del alcance de los brazos de Ishida.

─ ¿¡Cómo que un equipo de sonido?! ¡¿En dónde?! – pronunció, enojadísimo.

─ Eso no te lo podemos decir – contestó Taichi rápidamente. – Oye, Matt, no tenemos mucho tiempo, he venido a darte un consejo de citas.

─ ¡Si tú nunca has tenido una cita! ─ emitió este grito tan fuerte, que bastantes mesas giraron a verlos asombrados. Su mejor amigo desestimó el comentario y le hizo señas a Kido para que se acercara.

─ Matt, escúchame atentamente – se puso muy serio y el rubio prestó atención.─ Cuando Sora vuelva a la mesa, luego de ordenar, muy tranquilo y sin inmutarte ni ponerte nervioso, debes realizar esta acción: ─ y sin previo aviso, agarró la mano de Jyou Kido, quien se enrojeció como Tentomon, y le dio un beso en ella. Antes de que el de lentes pudiera protestar, debieron alejarse a la carrera, ya que Sora volvía con los dos menúes. _Esto era una pesadilla._

Volvía sonriente, aunque Yamato sabía que no había visto a sus amigos, y tan desconcertado como estaba con sus apariciones, él no haría ningún comentario al respecto. Además, ahora que sabía que había un micrófono en algún lugar, debería elegir cuidadosamente los temas de conversación, y eso seguro, _seguro_, haría aún MÁS amena esa salida (no, él no era irónico. No.).

─ Me ha dicho nuestra moza que las pastas italianas son muy buenas, ¿te apuntas con unos sorrentinos? Yo quiero los de hongos; dicen que los de roquefort son muy buenos. ─ Él asintió, contento de tener un tema de conversación que no fuera vergonzoso ante oídos extraños. Sin embargo, más rápida que Meteoro en el Mach 5, ella _agarró su mano_, SÍ, ELLA, y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le aceleraban el corazón, le nublaban la cabeza y lo atontaban de paz y amor. ─ Pienso que tu cactus es una representación de ese día en que me rescataste en tu concierto, el cual es en mi mente el momento inicial de nuestro amor; como tal, es un regalo muy adecuado para ser el primero, además de sumamente reflexionado por ti, como puedo notar ─ estaba muy contenta.

─ Sora… ─ susurró, emocionado y apretándole la mano (no, él NO le iba a avisar que no había llegado a esa misma reflexión ni por asomo) ─ ese no es el comienzo del amor que siento por ti, tal vez acaso de nuestra relación ─ ¡EL MICRÓFONO! ¡¿cómo lo había olvidado?! Si ella no hubiera estado, se habría golpeado la cabeza, se podía imaginar como se estaban riendo a sus espaldas, SE LA PAGARÍAN, ¡uno por uno! Sin embargo, ella parecía muy contenta con sus palabras, y no soltó el agarre hasta que llegaron sus platos.

… después de todo, era solo Sora Takenouchi, su amiga desde la primaria… habían compartido aventuras, lo había visto llorar por su hermano, la había descubierto tratando de ocultarse de ellos, se habían visto recién despiertos y mal dormidos, con ramas en los pelos y suciedad acumulada de días y días sin un baño; era ilógico ponerse nervioso en su primera cita, más aún sabiendo que era correspondido en sus sentimientos…

… ahora bien, su camisa no había compartido esas aventuras y desventuras con la pelirroja, y estaba más nerviosa que él… antes de que la transpiración se hiciera irremontable, debía internarse en el baño…

… donde por supuesto estaban Taichi y Jyou, prediciendo todos sus movimientos…

─ ¡Sora te agarró la mano primero, Sora te agarró la mano primero…! – cantaba el castaño, mientras Yamato trataba de resolver las axilas manchadas de su camisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

─ La única manera de que no se note que estás transpirando, es transpirar toda la camisa – opinó Jyou, otra vez lejos del agarre de los brazos de Yamato (y también de Taichi, el _agarramanos_). Yamato lo observó confundido. ─ Debes mojarla entera.

─ … Kido está más loco que Yagami, es el estudio que le afecta la cabeza… ─ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se sacaba la camisa para observarla. Partes del pecho y las axilas se habían oscurecido, y como era negra, se notaba mucho. Creía que ella no era observadora – al menos superficialmente ─ pero si seguía transpirando, sería un gran motivo de vergüenza para él, y volvería a ponerse nervioso y a sobrepensar las cosas. Mmh, tal vez si la mojaba entera… no, esa no podía ser la solución más efectiva (_¡Sora te agarró la mano primero, Sora te agarró la mano primero…!_, cantaba Yagami)…

─ Oye Yama, ¿la vas a mojar o lo hacemos nosotros? ─ y claro que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba sentado frente a Sora con la camisa empapada, aunque de un negro liso. Cuando saliera al frío invierno, se congelaría; ojalá que ella llevara suficiente abrigo, porque no estaría en condiciones de ser caballeroso y ofrecerle el suyo…

─ ¿Has ido a arreglarte el pelo? – preguntó ella, comiendo sus sorrentinos, que tenían mucha más pinta que los de él (a Yamato no le gustaba el roquefort).

─ Yo no me arreglo el pelo, me levanto así – contestó, extrañado por su observación. Sora levantó sus ojos rojizos, los posó en él, y soltó una risita. Una sola, de esas que se escapan en los momentos más inoportunos. Se tapó la boca, pero sus ojos aún reían. A ella le divertía mucho toda esa situación. ─ ¿De qué te ríes? – molesto, se cruzó de hombros, apretando la camisa mojada sobre su cuerpo.

─ Tu pelo tiene gel, Matt. A mí me puedes engañar, pero a Mimí no─ respondió tranquilamente. Y dele con comer esas pastas con pinta…

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver Mimí con todo esto?

─ Ella me dijo que usas gel en el pelo cuando descubrió como me sentía respecto a ti. No sé cual habrá sido la relevancia de la información, pero a ella le pareció muy serio y quiso compartirlo conmigo. No hay posibilidades de que se equivoque en esto, ya lo sabes – agregó. ─ Además, si vamos a estar de novios, lo mejor es que seamos honestos con estas pequeñas cosas Yamato. – GE─ NIAL, ahora todos detrás del micrófono SABÍAN su secreto, su hermano lo perseguiría incansablemente y Taichi lo chusmearía en la escuela…

─ Y después de todo, ¿para qué fuiste hace rato al baño a empolvarte la nariz, si ni usas maquillaje? – preguntó, ofendido. Ahora, él también estaba decidido a descubrir un secreto de ella. Sora enrojeció, "¡_la tengo!"_, pensó.

─ Matt… eso es un eufemismo ─ contestó, colorada, y él se sintió un tonto, pero ella se sintió mejor, porque DE NINGUNA MANERA su novio sabría que usaba maquillaje─ no─ estoy─ maquillada. Y hablando de eso… ─ si me disculpas, _tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz, de nuevo_ – recalcó, y se levantó.

…Claro que Jyou y Taichi no tardaron en aparecer, y las otras tres caritas en dejarse ver a través de la ventana…

─ Prometo no burlarme del gel _por hoy_ – dijo Taichi por lo bajo, sentándose en el lugar de Sora y comiéndole la comida. "_NO USO GEL"_, protestó; nadie lo atendió. ─ Insisto en que esta es la peor cita de la historia, tu hermano está muy divertido. Espero que sea de familia, así mi hermanita NUNCA saldrá en una cita con el tuyo, solo por el recuerdo de este desastre. ─ Yamato refunfuñó; no tenía ningún argumento convincente que otorgar en defensa de Takeru (o suya propia…). ─ En fin, debemos irnos rápido, pero hemos venido a darte un consejo que te resultará muy importante en esta última sección de la _peor─ citadelahistoria_.

─ ¡Yo no he venido a dar ningún consejo, te la pasas arrastrándome de un lado a otro! ─ protestó el superior Jyou, pero no se pudo alejar porque Taichi lo aprisionó de un brazo.

─ Ahora, cuando Sora vuelva, es importante que empieces a hacer esto… ─ y sin vergüenza, el sinvergüenza, comenzó a _acariciar_ la pierna de Jyou con la suya propia… por supuesto que el anteojudo de alejó a los gritos, y antes de que Taichi pudiera explicar su técnica, vio a lo lejos un cabecita pelirroja muy familiar. ─ ¡Yamato, aquí me quedo! ─ exclamó, y _se escondió debajo de la mesa_. Ahora no solo tenía un micrófono escondido y a cuatro amigos observándolos por una ventana, _tenía al sobreprotector mejor amigo de su novia metido entre sus piernas_.

Sora se sentó, observó su plato, luego el de Yamato, volvió a tomarle la mano, y…

─ Matt… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme sobre tu comida? ─ preguntó, preocupada. Era una faceta que él le conocía muy bien, por el digimundo, y le derretía el corazón.

─ No, claro que no, está exquisito ─ contestó, atragantándose con sus pastas de roquefort. Ella lo miraba seria.

─ Matt, creo que ya hemos hablado acerca de ser honestos – _"sí claro, sobre el maquillaje sobretodo"_, pensó ella─. Vuelvo del baño y mi plato está casi vacío, el tuyo casi lleno… y la panera, te comiste toda la panera antes de cenar… ─ ¡ese MALDITO─ ENERGÚMENO─ SOBREPROTECTOR─ SINVERGÜENZA DE TAICHI YAGAMI! ─ Yo no tengo problemas en compartir mi plato contigo, ¡de hecho me parece muy tierno…! – suspendió su frase, lo observó perpleja y luego le sonrió, algo embobada, para empezar a acariciarle la mano… Yamato no entendía NADA… ─ ¿Cambiamos de plato? ─ sin esperar respuesta, ella hizo el cambio, aun sonriéndole mucho. _"Tal vez es ciclotímica, nunca lo noté…". _

… Yamato disfrutó ese cuarto de plato de sorrentinos rellenos de hongos como si fueran huevos con mayonesa… ella observó la hora, notando que se hacía tarde… después de todo, tenían solo 14 años, y su madre solo aceptaba por excusa para llegar tarde _problemas de Digimons_, especialmente si se trataba de salvar la ciudad, pero de ninguna manera una _cita_ con Yamato Ishida… (y cia…).

─ Voy a buscar la cuenta ─ antes de que él reaccionara, se levantó.

─ Taichi, ¡LÁRGATE! ─ exclamó, sacando al castaño, muy sonriente.

─ Parece que va mejorando la cita, ¿no? _Jejeje_… recuerda el truco de la pierna – con eso se alejó, dejando a un Yamato mojado, hambriento, perplejo, molesto, nervioso y triste, por tener que llevarla a casa tan temprano…

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─ preguntó Sora al regresar, levantando su cartera.

─ Pero, Sora… tenemos que pagar, aún no traen la cuenta…

─ Ya pagué ─ contestó ella tranquilamente, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse. Él se quedó estático. Mojado, hambriento, perplejo, molesto, nervioso, estático y SOR─ PREND─ DI─ DO. No, escandalizado. ES─ CAN─ DA─ LI─ ZA─ DO.

─ ¡¿Cómo que ya pagaste?! ─ el micrófono, EL MALDITO MICRÓFONO, ¡de esta sí que NO se libraba!

─ Puedes pagar la próxima vez, esta vez invito yo ─ dijo con tranquilidad, insistiendo con su mano para levantarlo.

─ Pero Sora, ¡yo debía pagar! Yo te invité, elegí el lugar, organicé… ¡yo soy el hombre, por Malommyotismon! ─ Erróneo el argumento, muy mal. Su rostro se endureció, y molesta retiró la mano que le ofrecía.

─ Y yo soy una mujer no dependiente de mi novio. Este es el siglo XXI y me parece injusta, retrógrada, reaccionista, conservadora y antiquísima tu pretensión de invitarme "_porque tú eres el hombre"_. Yo trabajo con mi madre y soy perfectamente capaz de pagarme mis propias salidas. La próxima me puedes invitar. ─ Aunque sus argumentos eran sólidos, él quería protestar, pero no tenía con qué. En realidad lo que pasaba era el micrófono, el maldito micrófono que lo obligaba a ocultar sus sentimientos y a hablar incoherencias o hacer silencios incómodos.

─ Lo lamento Sora, tienes toda la razón del mundo; permíteme al menos buscar tu abrigo ─ "_que haya traído abrigo, que haya traído abrigo"_. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sintió muy bien.

─ Por supuesto. Yo volveré al baño, creo que he dejado mi celular.

Yamato recogió los abrigos, se abrigó bien y salió al frío de Odaiba. Enseguida se reunió con sus amigos y su hermano. Los miró a todos fríamente y no respondió a sus saludos, ya que sabía que internamente se estaban riendo de él. Mira que arruinarle la cita a Sora y a él, ¡si esos eran sus amigos…!

─ Muy bien Matt, ahora viene el último consejo de _"Saliendo de Cita con Tai y Agumon"_ (¿dónde estaba Agumon?). ─ Jyou, ven aquí – el nombrado, resignado, hasta permitió que Yagami tomara su mano. ─ Esta parte es muy importante, y es fundamental que no permitas que Sora dé el primer paso, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Yamato asintió, cansado de ese juego. ─ De acuerdo. Cuando llegues a su casa, y antes de que ella abra la puerta, debes acercarte ─ enfrentó a Jyou ─, tomar su cara ─ lo hizo ─, correr sus cabellos de su rostro…

─ ¡Ah NO, eso SÍ QUE NO! ─ gritó Kido, corriendo a esconderse tras Hikari. Todos veían muy divertida la escena y reían, pero Yamato supo que e_sa_ era su oportunidad de vengarse.

─ Me temo que no te entiendo. ¿Si le corro el pelo de la cara, ella saldrá corriendo y me abandonará? No son mis planes para esta noche…

─ No Matt, lo que mi hermano quería mostrarte era esto ─ dijo Hikari, agarró a Takeru y ZAS, ¡le zampó un beso en la boca! El aturdimiento de Takaishi duró un segundo. Medio segundo.

─ ¡TAKERU TAKAISHI TE VOY A MATAR! ─ gritó Taichi, y salió a correr al rubio pequeño, quien ya se alejaba por la esquina. Ishida no intervino, así se vengaría también de su hermanito, quien debería haber sido mucho más compañero con él en su primera cita con la madre de sus hijos. Y la nombrada apareció en ese momento, sorprendiéndolo con Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami y Jyou Kido, fuera del restaurante donde acababan de cenar.

─ ¿Kari? ¿Superior Joe? ¿Izzy?... ¿sucede algo? – preguntó, preocupada, mientras Ishida le ponía el abrigo. ─ ¿Qué hacen acá? ─ los tres hicieron silencio. Yamato sonrió maliciosamente, ahora se vengaría de estos tres…

─ Sora, nosotros, eh, vinimos… ─ empezó Jyou.

─ Es que, verás, Sora, resulta, eh, este ─ Koushiro estaba más nervioso que cuando Mimí lo acosaba preguntándole sobre chicas, tratando de darle su primer beso y de sacarle la ropa para ver sus abdominales de nerd.

─ Nosotros tuvimos una cita ─ contestó Hikari muy alegremente. Los otros cuatro abrieron la boca hasta el piso.

─ ¿… los tres juntos…? ─ Hikari Yagami, swinger. Sora estaba segura de que ese no era el término que denominaba la relación de su amiga con sus amantes, pero estaba muy asombrada para buscarlo.

─ No los tres juntos Sora, me malinterpretas ─ Takenouchi respiró aliviada. ─ Sino, yo con Izzy, yo con Joe, y Joe con Izzy.

─ ¡HIKARI! ─ gritó Kido, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Izumi estaba ido. Ido.

─ No hay porqué ocultarlo Joe, tarde o temprano se enteraran ─ se encogió de hombros. ─ ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que decidir quien se queda con quien ─ los agarró de las manos y, saludando, se alejó caminando, con sus dos novios. Amantes. Parejas… con los dos.

─ ¡YAMATO! ─ exclamó Sora, tironeándole el brazo a su novio. ─ Hikari, ¡¿bígama?! ¡¿el superior Jyou con Izzy?! ¡Esta es la sorpresa de nuestras vidas! … ¡CUANDO SE ENTERE TAI! Matt, tienes que prometer que no dirás nada, de lo contrario los meterás en problemas a los tres. Tenemos que ser muy prudentes con el manejo de esta información, y muy serios. Debemos acompañarlos a los tres, que son nuestros amigos, y ayudarlos con las difíciles decisiones que afrontarán en el futuro. Tenemos que jurar silencio, prudencia y comprensión. ─ Muy seria, ella levantó su dedo meñique, para que él enlazara el suyo.

… Era tan tierna… Yamato se la podría ¡morfar! en ese momento… por supuesto que enlazó el dedo, le siguió el juego, no iba a arruinar el momento contándole la verdad (vistas las nuevas circunstancias, la verdad era _muy _aburrida).

0.

Sora no vivía lejos de ahí, llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado. Su nerviosismo ya había pasado, ahora sabía que estaban solos, sin cia., y toda la velada, aunque interrumpida y llena de imprevistos, le había recordado que su novia era ante todo su amiga y que el nerviosismo estaba de más. Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarse a pasar noches enteras hablando con ella, agarrando esa mano y sintiendo ese perfume. Estaba consciente de que era su primer amor y de que ninguno de los dos sabía nada al respecto. Tampoco iba a comenzar a adelantar pasos e imaginar futuros soñados ni hijos, tiempo al tiempo. Pero habiendo vivido tan de cerca, y sufrido además, la separación de sus padres, algo muy dentro suyo le haría creer que su primer amor podía ser el único amor de su vida. ¿Sería este Sora Takenouchi…?

Se alejó de sus cavilaciones al ver que ella buscaba en su cartera las llaves, ya veía que entraba a su casa antes de que él le diera el primer beso (el consejo número 3 de "_Saliendo de Cita con Tai y Agumon") (cuando pensaba en "Saliendo de Cita con Tai y Agumon", lo hacía con ritmo, cantado). _Confundido, quiso manotearle las llaves, pero solo logró agarrarle la cartera. Ella sonrió, seguramente pensó que él quería facilitarle la apertura de la puerta, nada más lejos de sus intenciones… sin embargo, algo dentro de la cartera, abierta, lo detuvo en seco. Tembloroso y sin mirarlo, metió su mano y extrajo un recipiente de tapa plateada con un polvito rosa dentro suyo… eso, droga, no era, así que solo podía ser…

─ ¡Maquillaje! ─ exclamó, sorprendido, asustándola.

─ ¡Yamato! ─ gritó ella a su vez, tratando de arrancarle sus cosas de las manos, pero él rápido de reflejos, las levantó en el aire, quedando lejos de su alcance. ─ ¡Maquillaje! ─ repitió. ─ Señorita ¡seamos honestos con el otro! ─ no estaba enojado, aunque lo aparentara, la verdad es que esa situación le parecía hilarante. Ella dejó de intentar quitarle las cosas y lo miró resignada y vencida, descubierta.

─ ¡Técnicamente no cuenta como maquillaje, porque es un maquillaje─ no─ estoy─ maquillada! No me pinto como una puerta ni me revoco la piel─ protestó. ─ Ahora devuélveme mis cosas, ¡tú el que usas gel! ─ le espetó. Yamato sonrió aún más, y se rio por dentro.

─ No hasta que admitas que usas maquillaje, no me importa ese maquillaje─ como─ se─ llame que usas, ¡maquillaje es maquillaje!

─ ¡No hasta que admitas que usas gel! ─ lo retó. A Yamato le encantaba cuando ella se mostraba terca y peleadora, no era su lado más alabado por el resto pero para él la hacía encantadoramente humana y normal. Guardó el pote en el bolso – no sabía lo que era, pero había adivinado con lo del maquillaje – y se lo entregó, sonriente.

A Sora esa sonrisa de superioridad la ponía de los pelos y le hacía temblar las piernas cual numemon, le aceleraba el pulso y la convertía en una pseudo─ fan dispuesta a tirarse a sus brazos para acariciarle el cabello.

─ ¡Ahhg! ─ protestó. ─ Está bien, ¡descubierta! Uso alguito de maquillaje, ¡pero no puedes andar contándolo por ahí! Y solo en salidas o días especiales, no para el día a día. Y ahora tienes que admitir lo del gel ─ se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

De todas maneras, el secreto de Yamato saldría a la luz al día siguiente a más tardar, así que, ¿qué más daba admitírselo a su novia?

─ Uso gel – admitió─ . Pero no puedes contarlo a nadie, mira que si alguien se entera, sabré que es tu culpa y me lo cobraré ─ le dijo, muy serio. Estaba MUY divertido.

─ ¿Y cómo te lo cobrarás? No puede ser contando mi secreto por que ya me has prometido que no lo harás, Yamato Ishida. ─ … y Sora acababa de tropezar con SU piedra…

─ No. Ya me lo pensaré bien, una vez que suceda… pero como no va a pasar, no tengo que pensármelo, ¿cierto? ─ ella, muy seria, asintió. Si supiera el plan que germinaba en la mente de su novio…

Contento con el ambiente que se había formado, en el que él nuevamente llevaba las de ganar – no permitiría que Sora volviera a dar un primer paso, era todo muy humillante para él ─, la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo. Por suerte tenía el abrigo, de lo contrario ella se hubiese dado cuenta de su camisa mojada (él, no había sido un tonto en el baño. No.). Pensó que a partir de eso todo fluiría: su linda amiga, que ahora era su preciosa novia, compañera de aventuras y desventuras, la pelirroja con nombre de cielo que lo mantenía en vela hacía tanto tiempo, pero con quien se sentía tan cómodo y natural… si, todo eso, pero a la hora de dar los primeros pasos, CERO. Si no actuaba ella, él era un zombie, una estatua, hasta Jyou debería estar mostrando más iniciativa que él, en su cita con Hikari y Koushiro…

─ La verdad, Matt… ─ susurró ella, arreglándole el cuello del abrigo. ─ Para haber demostrado tanto brío en el restaurante, acariciándome las piernas bajo la mesa… sin dudas te falta empuje para darme un beso… ─ le dijo, coqueta, sonriéndole.

─ ¿Acariciarte las piernas bajo la mesa, en el restau─ Stop. Neuronas trabajando. A la velocidad de la luz. No. Imposible. NO. ─ ¡TAICHI YAGAMI TE VOY A MATARRRRRRRRRR! ─ gritó, saliendo a la carrera de la entrada de la casa de su sorprendida novia, quien quedó sosteniendo un cuello de abrigo en el aire, y extrañando un primer beso que nunca llegó…

FIN

**Notas:** ¡fin! ¿se entendió? Siempre me pone nerviosa publicar algo gracioso, temo que mi humor sea muy personal y el resto no lo entienda. La consigna era escribir sobre la primera cita de Sora y Yamato con humor, con los chicos espiándolos.

Hace años que no escribo un fan fic que no sea La Guerra de los 1000 años, de hecho hacen casi ocho años redondos que no lo hago. Se sintió muy bien, espero que me animen con sus reviews para continuar.

**Karyatoz:** aunque no nos conocemos, tu reto me pareció ¡hilarante! y me divertí a lo loco escribiéndolo. Espero que lo disfrutes (si no lo disfrutas, te escribo otro). (De verdad).

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Ah, ¿se entendió el título? Nunca sé poner títulos, es la peor parte de escribir...


End file.
